A New Frontier
by Loki921
Summary: A nine-year-old Daisuke Motomiya is the younger cousin of Takuya Kanbara, and is staying the summer with Takuya and Shinya. When Takuya leaves under mysterious circumstances Daisuke and Shinya follow him to the Underground Station. Now the boys are changing Destiny, and nothing will be the same. What are these new spirits and what do they have to do with the Lost ancient Digimon?
1. Chapter 1: Follow the Leader

_**Digimon: A New Frontier**_

 **Hey it's Loki921. Sorry that it has been a while, and to those of you wondering I'm not dead.**

 **Im sorry that I haven't updated "Flame Within Miracles" for a while, but I haven't dropped it and I have no plans to. I have just ran into a few problems. The first is that I got stuck and wasn't sure where to go, but I'm getting around that. The second is that I'm not to satisfied with the 7th chapter yet, despite the fact it is almost 30 pages in length but not where I want it to be. The third is that I'm going to have to spilt it into two chapters because of the length, but I won't publish them until both are done. The last problem was that I ran out of inspiration and had to take a hiatus. That's one of the reasons that I'm writing this story is to get it back, and it's working. If time is willing, I'm hoping to have the chapters out on or before Monday, here's hoping.**

 **This story came from the idea I had of what would happen if Davis was in Frontier. I personally like this idea I had. His presence will change everything. This is going to be a different take on Frontier, and I think you will see how soon. I hope that you like this story.**

 **Due to the fact that I will be using the series as a helpful guide, keyword being "guide," I think I can put out chapters regularly, hopefully. There will be original adventures and drastic changes and deviations from the canon, but not so much that it is unrecognizable.**

 **This chapter is around 5,000 words and 16 pages. It bad for a first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, only this story so don't sue me.**

 **Remember: Read, Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

 **P.S. I may do a sequel to this story after it is done.**

 **Ophanimon: "It is time."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Follow the Leader**

Hello, my name is Daisuke Motomiya, or Davis to my friends. I'm nine years old, my best friends are Kari and her older brother, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. I live In Odabia with my mom, dad, and older sister, Jun, but due to the fact that my parents are overseas for a business trip, I'm staying the summer with my Aunt Yuriko and uncle Hiroaki Kanbara in Shibuya. They have two boys of their own; Shinya, age nine, his older brother Takuya, age eleven. I get along with both of them real well, so well in fact that we see ourselves as brothers rather than cousins.

But as much as I would like to talk about me staying with them, this story is not about that. This story is about how a group of kids, including myself, went on an unbelievable adventure to save another world filled with strange and powerful creatures. The story begins on Shinya's ninth birthday, a weird message, and split second decision that would change the course of destiny.

An eleven year old boy was leaning on his left arm that was propped on the kitchen table while the pointer finger on his right was messing with a strawberry sitting on the cake that was placed in the middle of the table. The boy wore brown Bermuda shorts, a yellow shirt with a stylized symbol resembling a 'D' on it, a red unbuttoned jacket with a pocket on each side covered the shirt, light brown gloves covered each hand, and the green hat and goggles that normally covered his medium length brown hair was placed on the back of the chair. The boy had a bored look on his face as he stared at the cake. Just as he was about to pick off the strawberry that he had been messing with, his mother called out "Don't even think about eating the cake, Takuya," then proceeding to argue with his father over the phone about him being late for Shinya's birthday party.

"And tell him I want something big, like a fork lift," a young male voice called out to Mrs. Kanbara.

Takuya glanced at the young boy who had spoken. The boy had had an orange shirt and beige shorts on. He had the same shade of brown eyes and hair as Takuya. The only difference between the two brothers was that Takuya was two years older.

"Mind your manners, Shinya," the mother called back. Shinya gave a quick pout that caused the other young boy that was sitting next to him to giggle. This boy was dressed in a blue, short-sleeved hoodie with brown shorts, and unlike the other two boys he had dark brown eyes and wild, maroon colored hair that stuck up in various directions. He also had a darker tan than the other two boys. This was Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, the cousin of Takuya and Shinya, and he and his older sister were staying with them while their parents were abroad. Currently, his sister was shopping in town with some friends.

Both nine-year-olds were sitting in the living room playing video games on a console that was hooked up to the T.V. They were playing some racing game that involved go carts, and were currently on a rainbow like coarse. Shinya was in the lead until Davis launched what looked like a blue shell with spikes that caused Shinya to wreck and let Davis pass him.

Takuya looked away from the two young boys and sighed, "Bored. Bored. Boring. My whole life is boring." Takuya was so lost in his boredom that he failed to notice his phone beep as it received a new message. "Bored. Bored. Bored." Then he happened to glance at his phone, and notice the alert for a new message. Curious, Takuya picked up the phone and checked out the message. The message was simple, saying "Do you want to start?" And having to boxes that said "Yes" or "No."

"Doesn't say who it's from," Takuya noted. Thinking that it couldn't be any worse than sitting at the table being bored out of his mind, he clicked the box for "Yes."

"Takuya Kanbara," a mature female voice came from his phone, surprising the boy. "It's time to decide your future, Takuya. Your destiny is calling." Then a new message popped up on his screen; "Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station," the voice read out.

"This is way better than being bored. My destiny? That is downright cool,"Takuya thought as he glanced at the clock on the wall. The current time was 5:37pm. "I'll never make it, but that never stopped me before," he thought as he quickly put on his hat and goggles as he made his way out the door, just barely hearing his mother to tell him to be careful and not to play in the street because it was dangerous as he put on his yellow and red sneakers. Takuya ran out the door so fast that he failed to notice the set of curious, dark brown eyes that watched the whole episode.

Pausing the game, Daisuke turned to Shinya who was looking at him in confusion. "Did you see the way your brother reacted when he got that message on his phone?"

"Not really," Shinya shrugged his shoulders. Before looking out the window to see his brother run by.

"He just zoomed out. Fast as lightening," Davis said and further emphasized his point by doing his right arm in a "zooming" motion.

"So," Shinya questioned his cousin's point.

"Don't you find it suspicious that he would do that?" Shinya did have to agree with Daisuke on that, Takuya rarely hurried for anything other than when he was late for school or a soccer game. "My sister only hurries like that when she is about to go on a date, and I did hear a girl's voice coming from his phone."

Shinya's eyes widened at that. He hadn't thought of that before. Could his brother be on a date? Shinya thought his brother was to dense for anything like that, but he also knew that Takuya was very popular with the girls at school with him being the soccer team's captain. Then, if he was on a date….. A mischievous smile lit upon his features; one that Daisuke soon mimicked. "If that is true then as his younger brother…"

"…And honorary younger brother," Daisuke added.

"We have certain responsibilities to uphold," Shinya continued.

"We need to follow him," both boys concluded. Shinya switched off the game as Daisuke grabbed his cell from the wall where it had been charging. He stuck it in his pocket without looking at the screen. Then both boys ran to the door to put on their shoes. Shinya quickly slipped on his green and blue sneakers while Daisuke was lacing his blue and red tennis shoes. Once their shoes were on Shinya told his mother that they were going to go to the park for a while, but Daisuke suspected that she knew what they were really up to by the smile and gentle shaking of her head as she told them to be watchful of strangers and to be careful going down stairs. Both boys nodded before they exited the house and closed the door behind them.

"Hurry, I saw him go this way," Shinya said as he ran down the sidewalk that led to the right.

"Yeah. I heard the girl on the phone mention something about Jiyuugaoka Station," Daisuke told his cousin as he ran just behind him.

"Alright. To Jiyuugaoka Station it is," Shinya nodded.

It took them a while, and both boys were panting, but they made it to the train station just in time to see Takuya grab a ticket from the automated ticket machine and then run through the turnstile. They quickly ran to the ticket machine to get tickets, just as they reached it two tickets were dispensed, Daisuke did note how the tickets shined for a second as there were being dispensed but thought it was a trick of the light.

"Well that was convenient," Shinya said as the boys grabbed the tickets.

Daisuke could only nod at the strangeness of it. "Maybe Takuya put too much money into the machine since he was in such a hurry, and only took the first ticket."

"Maybe," Shinya thought before he saw that the train was about to leave. "But that doesn't matter; we need to go now!" Both boys ran to the turnstiles, and jammed both of their tickets into the insertion slot. Not waiting to be cleared, they jumped the turnstiles and ran straight to the train car behind the one that they had saw Takuya get into. Running as fast as their short legs could carry them they just managed to make it into the car as the doors closed and the train took off.

"We..We…We made it," Shinya panted out inbetween breathes as he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

Daisuke nodded as he was bent over and had his hands in his knees trying to catch his breathe. "Now where is your brother?"

Shinya walked over to the door that led between the car they were currently in and the one before it. Standing on his tiptoes he looked through the window and saw his brother rubbing his head as everyone was looking at him. Takuya then looked at a boy with black hair and wearing a bandana, and asked him something about his phone.

Catching a change in light he quickly looked behind him, and he swore he saw something red looking in through the window of the car's main door. What ever it was quickly vanished before he could get a good look at it. He turned to Daisuke who was also looking at the window. As if sensing Shinya staring at him, he turned to his cousin and nodded, meaning he had seen the red thing as well. Slowly Shinya turned back to the window to return to spying on Takuya **,** but stopped when he noticed that he wasn't the only one looking though it.

A foot away from Daisuke was another black haired boy that Shinya thought looked very similar to the boy with the bandana that his brother had spoken to, he even looked to be the same age as his brother and the bandana boy. The only difference was that his hair was shorter and covered by a blue hat instead of a bandana. He also wore a long sleeved red shirt with a short sleeved green jacket over it that was open. He had on white pants and green sneakers with yellow streaks.

Shinya guessed that the boy thought that he was being sneaky when he glanced at the door from the corner of his eyes, but it was defiantly noticeable if one bothered to look. The occasional glares were even more noticeable as they sent cold shivers down Shinya's spine. Then the boy turned and looked at Shinya. Both boys just stared at each other as their eyes met, and both continued to stare as their faces turned red from the embarrassment of being caught spying. Shinya was relieved when Daisuke broke the trance the two where in when he broke their line of sight by walking in between the two as he went to join his cousin by the door.

"Anything interesting yet," Daisuke asked, apparently oblivious to the awkward moment that he had put an end to, or the fact that the boy with the hat was now looking at them wth curiosity.

"Nothing too interesting," Shinya responded. "Just nii-san being his typical self."

Daisuke was about to respond to Shinya's comment when something strange happened; all of the cellphones on the train started to go off at once. Shinya, Daisuke, and the boy with the hat looked around them as everyone went to answer their cell phone. Daisuke the. Noticed that his was going off as well. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, but before he could even get a good look at it he stopped as he heard the same girl's voice from before.

Moving quickly Daisuke and Shinya turned back to the window in the dividing door to get a look at Takuya who as looking at his phone. They could barely hear as the voice told Takuya to "Transfer to the six o' clock west bound train." As the Takuya yelled something, the two boys pulled away from the window and looked at each other.

"Another train," Daisuke groaned.

"Look at it this way, we know now where he is headed. That train only makes one other stop after six until it's next run at eight, The Shibuya Central Station," Shinya explained to his cousin. Daisuke sighed but nodded in acceptance.

A few minutes later the train came to a stop at a station, and the two young boys disembarked. They looked around for the goggle headed preteen and saw him boarding another train. Moving fast, they made for the car that was right behind the one Takuya boarded. Before they could get on Davis stopped and looked up and caught another glimpse of the red thing that they had seen looking in on them from the other train; only this time it seemed to hop on top of the train that they were about to board from the one they had just gotten off. Before Daisuke could get a better look, Shinya grabbed his hand and yanked him on board before the doors could close. Since the car was mostly empty the boys were able to grab seats next to each other near the dividing door between their car and the car Takuya was in.

"What were you looking at that nearly caused you to miss the train," Shinya asked his cousin.

"The red thing," Daisuke told his cousin.

"The same one from before?" Daisuke's nod was the only answer Shinya needed. "I'm not sure that this is a good idea anymore. I mean, what if that red thing attacks us or something?"

"We have already come this far," Daisuke told his cousin. "I don't think there would be a point in turning around now. Plus where is your sense of adventure; this has got to be the most exciting thing that has happened to us. Well most exciting thing in a long time," Daisuke whispered to himself as a certain memory flashed through his mind.

"What about the red thing," Shinya asked, unknowingly breaking his cousin from his thoughts on a faded memory of a battle between a giant bird and an orange dinosaur.

'Where did that come from,' Daisuke thought before turning to his cousin. "I don't think it's going to be a problem. If it really wanted to hurt us it would have already, its had a few chances already."

Shinya looked up and thought about what his cousin said. This was actually a pretty fun adventure so far. They had a big mystery, and deep down, he wanted to solve it like one of those detectives he saw on tv. He was a little fearful of the creature, but like his cousin said it hadn't hurt anyone yet. Plus the best adventures usually have some sort of creature involved, or that is what he knew based on all the books and tv shows he watched. With his mind made up he turned back to his cousin and gave the boy a wide grin that was then returned with equal excitement.

Shinya then leaned back into his seat and tried to relax, but when he saw the hat wearing boy from the other train sitting in the seat across from him Shinya nearly gasped in surprise. The boy wasn't paying any attention to him though, but staring through the window into the next car, once again the one containing both Takuya and the bandana boy. When Shinya turned to his eyes back to the older boy he was looking right back at him. Unlike before, on the other train, both boys had enough composure to turn away from each other. Shinya sighed before turning back to the window to watch his brother jog in place in front of the door to the train as it began to pull in at the Shibuya Central Station.

As soon as the doors were opened Takuya took off. With Takuya now out of sight, the two young boys got out of there seats and started to walk off the train, with Shinya noticing the boy the hat running off before them.

"Daisuke, did you see which way nii-san went," Shinya asked his cousin once they had gotten off the train.

"I was hopping that you might have; if we lost him it's going to take forever to find him in this cr…"Daisuke stopped as he spied the older goggle wearing boy running and weaving though the crowd toward the elevators following the bandana boy. "Wait! There he is, heading to the elevators." Without a thought Daisuke grabbed Shinya's arm and started to run toward the elevators, causing the other boy to let out a grunt in surprise as he was being dragged before he managed to find his footing and keep up with his cousin.

Despite how fast they were running Daisuke and Shinya didn't make it to the elevators before Takuya took a head dive through the doors as they closed, leaving the boy with the hat on the other side. The older boy glanced at the screen showing the elevator's decent before running off. Daisuke and Shinya arrived at the closed elevator right after he took off.

"Come on open up. Open up. Open up." Daisuke yelled at the elevator as he pressed the down button in a vain attempt to call it back. "Now what are we going to do?"

While Daisuke was trying to figure out what to do, Shinya looked to see where the other boy had gone. Looking around, he managed to catch sight of the hat wearing pre-teen as he started down the stairs. Taking a cue from Daisuke, Shinya grabbed his cousin's arm and dragged him along as he started to run after the other boy.

"Hey! What gives," Daisuke said as he finally got his balance back and started to run along with Shinya.

"We need to follow the boy with the hat," Shinya responded. " I saw him on both trains, following the same guy with the bandana that was on the elevator that Nii-san got on. I think he may know where to go."

Daisuke looked at his cousin with a questioning look for a second, but then a determined grin replaced the look as he turned his sights to the boy with the hat. "Then we better not lose him." Both boys then began to run even faster. Without missing a beat they started down the stairwell, being mindful to keep a good grip on the rails as they ran down the stairs.

Daisuke and Shinya had started to catch up to the boy with the hat as they took the turn from the second landing when something went wrong. The older boy with the hat had took the turn too quick and lost his balance on the third stair, and, unfortunately, his foreword momentum started to send him flying. The two younger boys and everyone else on the stairwell looked in horror as he started to fall.

Acting on instinct Daisuke, who had managed to get only a few steps away from him, reached foreword and grabbed onto the boys jacket, but instead of stopping the falling boy, Daisuke started he be pulled behind him. Shinya then reached out and caught onto the back of Daisuke's shirt with his left hand while his right grabbed onto the railing for stability. Pulling all the strength he had into a backward jerk, he managed to stop the hat boy's mometum and stop him from falling along with Daisuke.

Daisuke was lucky enough to not have moved to far before Shinya grabbed him so he was able to land on the next stair on his feet. The hat boy wasn't so lucky. He landed on his butt a few stairs below Daisuke, but it could have been a lot worse. Everyone on the stairwell let out a sigh of relief as the boy began to get up while rubbing his lower back.

"Are you ok," Daisuke said to the boy as he and Shinya walked down the stairs to his location.

"You should be more careful; the railing is there for a reason,"Shinya told the boy.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, but I guess I should be grateful that is all that is wrong," the older boy told the cousins. "Thanks for saving me."

"It's no problem, but like my cousin said be more careful next time," Daisuke said. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya by the way."

"Shinya Kanbara," Shinya said following his cousin's lead.

"Koichi Kimura," the now names Koichi told the two younger boys. "Thanks again for saving me, but I'm in a hurry."

"We know," Shinya said, surprising Koichi. "We're trying to catch that elevator as well. My older brother is on it."

"We figured that since you were following the boy with the bandana that was with Takuya we could follow you to find him," Daisuke explained to the confused and slightly shocked Koichi.

Koichi stared at the two for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Alright, follow me." Kochi then turned around and started to run down the stair again, but this time he was more careful and kept a hand on the railing. The two younger boys blinked and then quickly followed him.

All three kept running down the stairs as they passed several floors, until they reached a dead end. The stairwell ended in a small landing that seemed to only have a matinece room and another elevator.

"Now where do we go," Daisuke asked out loud when they reached the landing.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Koichi said. "I thought we would have already ran into them by now. The elevator was going down pretty far according to the screen."

"So what do we do now," Shinya asked. Neither of the other boys said anything as they didn't know either.

Daisuke leaned against the door of the elevator and sighed. Then a ding was heard that confused the boys. They looked around for second before Daisuke let out a yelp as the elevator doors opened, and he fell in. Acting quickly, the other two ran in to check on the boy.

"Are you alright," Koichi asked as he helped Daisuke stand back up.

"Peachy," Daisuke responded as the doors closed, and the elevator started to descend at a rapid pace. "Shinya, I think we got your answer."

"I'm sorry that I asked," Shinya said as the three boys grabbed on the the railing on the side of the elevator to keep from falling over as the elevator sped up in its descent.

The elevator began to shake and the lights flickered on and off eliciting panicked cries from the three boys. The shaking and flickering then just stopped as the back of the elevator became transparent, almost like a window. The panic became awe as the group gazed out the window into the room around them.

They seemed to be in an underground station of some sort, if the dozen or so trains that were parked below them were of any indication. The roof was so far up that it could not be made out in the darkness. The only indication that there even was one was the sudden cut off of lights that were elevators that were ascending from the underground station to the one above. Looking closer, they could see hundreds of kids boarding the trains. Daisuke the caught sight of a figure wearing a familiar pair of goggles.

"Look there's Takuya," he pointed out as the boy began to run to a pink train that was starting to move.

"And there's Koji," Koichi whispered. Both boys looked around until they saw the boy that looked like Koichi wearing the bandana standing behind the railing of the caboose on a blue train. They both realized "Koji" must be the boy's name.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, the three boys stepped out into the station. Looking around they noticed that the station was now empty of people and that most of the trains were pulling out.

"Where is nii-san," Shinya asked as he looked around. "I don't see him anywhere."

"I don't see Koji either," Koichi stated as the boys continued to walk through the station.

"I think the trains that they got on already left," Daisuke said as he began to look at a black train with blue highlights, and what looked to be silver horns on the front; he couldn't help but think that there was something very odd about that train and the rest of them as well, there was something almost life-like about them. "We should get on board one as well."

The other two boys stared at Daisuke like he was insane; something that he didn't like. Shinya though was the one to voice the question both wanted to know. "Why should we get on a train that is going to who know where?"

"Because Takuya and Koji got on one," Daisuke told the other two in a very simple manner that nearly caused them to face fault. "And there is something strange going on here, and I want to find out what." Not saying another word, Daisuke began to head toward the black and blue train.

Daisuke climbed onto the caboose, and looked at the other two who still hadn't moved. "Well are you coming or I'm I going alone." Shinya looked at his cousin and then began to run to the train.

Before they could get to it though, a loud whistle was heard and the train lurched foreword. The boys' eyes went wide as the wheels began to move. The train was about to pull out with Daisuke on it.

"Run Shinya," Daisuke called as the train began to move. "You are going to have to move faster."

"I'm trying," Shinya called back, but he couldn't get any closer as the train began to pick up speed.

Koichi watched as the the Shinya tried to catch up to the train and his cousin. He knew that the kid wasn't going to be able to with his short legs. The boy wasn't sure what to due at first; then he recalled how the two had put themselves in danger to save him without a second thought. He owed them, and Daisuke was right, this was the only way to catch up to Koji. A look of determination entered his eyes as he ran toward the tiring boy.

Shinya kept trying to catch up to the train, but was beginning to tire out due to all the running he had already done to get to that point. Just as he felt like he was going to collapse he gasped in confusion as he felt something wrap around his waist and boost him of the ground. When he got his bearings he realized that Koichi was carrying him by wrapping his left arm around his waist and was running for the train.

Koichi was getting close to the train, but the tunnel was also getting near. If he didn't get on the train before it entered the tunnel neither him or Shinya would be getting on, and Daisuke would be all alone. With that that Koichi gave a final burst of speed and caught up to the caboose. With a grunt he grabbed the railing with his right hand, and quickly swung himself and Shinya onboard. No sooner had they both fallen on the metal platform between the car and railing where Daisuke was did the caboose enter the tunnel, cutting off most of the light.

A few minutes later Koichi managed to catch his breathe. When he looked up he saw Daisuke and Shinya hugging each other. The scene brought a smile to Koichi's face, and he couldn't help but wonder if the two younger boys may have been brothers.

Daisuke then caught him looking at them. He let go of Shinya and both turned toward the older boy.

"Thank you for your help Koichi-san," the boys said at the same time with a bow, taking Koichi by surprise.

"It's the least I could do since you did save me," Koichi said with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"But I thought that you might not have wanted to get on board the train," Daisuke said as he glanced at the boy in confusion.

"I wasn't sure at first," Koichi admitted to the two boys, "but you were right. I need to due this to meet Koji." He then smiled at the younger boys before continuing, "Plus I couldn't leave the two of you alone in a strange place."

"Hey, don't treat us like some small kids," Shinya responded in a slightly insulted tone. "We are both nine. In fact today is my birthday."

"Well happy birthday Shinya, and I'll be sure to remember that for the future," Koichi laughed, causing Shinya to be put out. Daisuke wasn't sure about Koichi at first, but he was beginning to think that the black haired boy was going to be someone that would be easy to get along with and trust as he giggles at his cousin.

Once they calmed down, the boys opened the door to the car and entered the train. Daisuke knew one thing for certain, things were going to be interesting from here on out.

* * *

 **How was it? Did you like it? I hope so.**

 **I will give you a small spoiler for later. In the next chapter I will introduce three special digimon who will act as guides or something more; you should recognize two of them despite not being in their common forms.**

 **Daisuke will get an original spirit, but it will have its own Ancient Digimon base. That digimon will have It's own history that involves the cause of the Revolution of the Ancients against Lucemon. It's going to be interesting so don't miss out.**

 **Tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Remember: Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **ps. I love fan art. Lol**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Trial

**Hey its Loki921 here. Sorry that I haven't updated this story until now. I got a lot on my plate recently. I do hope the wait is worth it.**

 **In other news Im going back to college to get my second Bachelor's degree starting this fall. Yay.**

 **I'm not going to let that get in the way of my stories if i can help it though.**

 **I hope that you like this chapter of "A New Frontier." This one shows the begging of the changes that I have planned, and the relationships between the characters that will be forming.**

 **I honestly could't think of that good of a name for this chapter. Its 20 pages long and over 6,115 words in length.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, just this story. Please don't sue me. All characters and plot belong to their respective owners.**

 **As always, Read, Favorite, Follow, and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The First Trial**

Daisuke, Shinya, and Koichi walked through the cars of the train, each one being empty as the one before it. By the time they reached the last car the boys came to the conclusion that they were the only ones on the train.

"Where is everybody," Daisuke asked as he looked around the empty train car.

"I guess they got on one of the other trains," Koichi shrugged before taking a seat in one of the empty red felt benches that lined the walls.

"Ni-san would call this a ghost train or something," Shinya laughed as he and Daisuke sat in the bench on the opposite wall of Koichi.

"Yea, he would," Daisuke agreed, causing Koichi to give a quiet laugh. Daisuke turned around and glanced at the window behind him in hopes of being able to see any indication of where they were going, but all he could see was inky blackness. "I just wish that we had some idea where we are going."

"Regretting getting on?"

"No," Daisuke shook his head at the older boy's question. "I'm just curious about where we are going in such a hurry."

"That and you're not so good at waiting," Shinya teased earning a pout from his cousin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you get angry whenever Jun takes a shower before you, when you have to wait in line, or when…."

"O.k. O.k. I get it," Daisuke interrupted. "I don't like waiting. But that doesn't mean I can't be patient when I want to be."

"Sure you can," Shinya rolled his eyes, "and Ni-san can do ballet."

"Takuya can?!" Daisuke exclaimed wide eyed. Shinya stared at him.

"No."

This was to much for Koichi. What had started off as a quiet chuckle escalated into full blown laughter. The Daisuke and Shinya stopped their banter and turned to the older boy. After watching him for a few seconds they began to snicker and then laugh too. Their laughter echoed through out the car until the sound was replaced by quick gasps as the boys replaced the air that they had lost.

After the laughter and gasps had died down, Daisuke turned back to Koichi. To him the older boy looked nice, he had helped his cousin out after all, but he was still a mystery. Daisuke only knew one think about him, and that is what made him ask the question.

"So what is your story Koichi?"

Koichi looked back at the boy in confusion as Shinya quickly realized what Daisuke meant and also turned to the older boy with a look of expectation. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here," Daisuke sighed.

"I'm here because I helped your cousin get on the train, remember."

"That's not what I meant." Daisuke and Shinya knew that Koichi did know what he meant, but was avoiding the topic. The give away being the fact that while he was looking at them, he was focusing just above their eyes. Their older siblings often done this but they didn't get away with it, and neither was Koichi.

"I think he means why were you following that other boy," Shinya explained. "I think his name was Ko..Ko…"

"Koji," Daisuke supplied. "That is what you called him right," he addressed Koichi. Neither boy missed how Koichi flinched at the name.

"It's nothing, really," Koichi told the two.

"It must be a really important nothing if you were willing to follow him for at least two train rides," Shinya said.

"And almost get yourself killed over," Daisuke added.

"I just needed to talk to him," Koichi said.

"Then why didn't you," Daisuke asked. "He was only one car over from us."

"Look, it's not that important ok," Koichi responded. He was a very calm boy, especially for his age, but he was getting a little irritated at the questioning.

"Then you should be able to tell us," Daisuke persisted, Koichi was beginning to realize that this kid was very stubborn.

"Its personal ok."

"Maybe we could help…"

"I don't want to talk about out it," Koichi snapped. The sudden raising of his voice startled both boys; neither one had expected him to practically yell at them. Shinya was quick to turn away, but Daisuke stared straight at the older boy with a surprised look that turned into an annoyed glare before he turned to his cousin. Neither boy said a word.

The only sound for the next ten or so minutes was the churning of the wheels and the whistling of the wind that even the thick metal of the walls of the train couldn't completely deafen. As the silence grew longer, so did Koichi's guilt. He really didn't mean to yell; he wasn't even mad, just annoyed. He didn't want to yell at them, and he felt sick at himself for scaring them. As his guilt grew even more, he began to question himself.

Why was he annoyed in the first place? They were little kids, and he knew that they picked up on things easily and really couldn't help their curiosity. It wasn't like they were actually doing any harm. They weren't wrong either; he did have plenty of chances to talk to Koji, even before they got on the first train, but he never could work up the nerve. Maybe that is what annoyed him; just how easily they had made it sound. Maybe it was that easy, but not for him. He did know one thing though, he had to deal with the uncomfortable silence and guilt or he would have other problems on his hands later.

"He is my brother," Koichi sighed, gaining the two boys attention. "Koji is my younger twin brother." He looked up, expecting to see shock on the boys faces, but he only saw confusion on Shinya's and a look that seemed to say 'So," on Daisuke's.

"He doesn't know about me though," Koichi continued. Still, neither of the younger boys said a word; instead they were waiting for him to continue to explain, almost like it was some kind of bedtime story. The thought almost made Koichi chuckle. "We were separated when we were babies when our parents divorced. Our dad took him, and I stayed with our mom. Growing up I was never told that I had a brother and mom said that my dad had died in a car crash. I'm sure he was told something similar. It wasn't until my grandma was on her death bed that she told me the truth, and where to find my brother. That was last month." Koichi didn't know why he was telling the two everything, but now that he had started he could stop. He turned his eyes to the metal ceiling of the car so they wouldn't be able to see the water filling his eyes.

"Since then I looked for Koji, and finally found him last week while he was walking his dog. I wanted to tell him then, but I couldn't do it. I ended up leaving only after a few minutes. Over the past few days I worked up the nerve to confront him, but I couldn't. I didn't want to leave either, so I followed him in hopes that I could get the courage to tell him. That's my story." Koichi could feel the tears running down his cheeks. There weren't many, but they were there. He waited for the boys to say that he was a coward, to say that he was weak, to say that he shouldn't be bothering Koji, but instead they surprised him. He didn't notice that they had moved, until they sat down on either side of him. Koichi's breathe was taken away as they wrapped their arms around him, and buried their faces into his shoulders.

"W..W..W," Koichi wasn't sure what he was going to ask, but it didn't matter as his voice was to broken up to get anything to come out.

"It looked like you needed a hug," Daisuke mumbled into his right shoulder.

"Mamma always gives us hugs when we're sad," Shinya explained. Koichi thought about how his own mom would give him a hug whenever he was hurt, scared, or something went wrong. While the hugs the two boys were giving him was not quite like his mother's welcoming embrace, but all the love and reassurance was there. Koichi's tears didn't stop for while, but when they did he felt something strange in his heart.

"Feel better," Shinya asked him. "I feel better when I have a good cry some times."

That's what it was, Koichi realized. While not feeling perfect since he was told the truth, he did feel better. This was what he needed; to tell someone and get it off of his chest, the reassurance, the love, even if it came from these two younger boys who didn't really know him.

"Yeah, I feel better," Koichi admitted, and it was the truth. He finally felt good; not ok but good. It was a start.

"That's great," Daisuke smiled, before his eyes widened for a second as a though came over him. "I'm sorry Koichi; I really shouldn't have pressed you."  
"I'm sorry too. It really wasn't any of our business," Shinya also apologized.

Koichi gave a slight smile and shook his head. "Maybe not, but I'm thankful that you did. I really did need to tell someone; it was eating me up on the inside, and I never noticed," Koichi told them. "And I'm the one that needs to apologize. I didn't mean to loose my temper and scare you. I'm usually not like that, and I hate when I do get angry."

"Hmph," Daisuke and Shinya snorted.

"That was nothing," Daisuke waved him off.

"Yeah, you should see Takuya when I borrow his stuff without permission," Shinya laughed.

"Or Jun when I accidently use up all the hot water and not tell her before she gets into the shower," Daisuke snickered.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Shinya said.

"Let's just consider this your first lesson as a big brother."

"Huh?" Koichi was confused by Daisuke's statement.

"Since you're not used to having a younger brother me and Shinya we'll act like your younger brothers," Daisuke explained. "That is until you tell Koji, of course."

"Yep," Shinya agreed. "By the time then you will be the best older sibling you can be."

"Ok, we'll do that" Koichi laughed. "Then what was my first lesson?"

"How to loose your temper," Daisuke said.

"But to get over it and get along with your siblings," Shinya finished. "It's a very important lesson."

"One of the most important ones for both, older and younger siblings," Daisuke explained, but then he let out a yawn. Shinya followed his cousin's lead and yawned also before rubbing his eyes. Koichi didn't over look this.

"Now time for my second lesson; to know when my younger brothers need some sleep."

"But we're not that tired," Daisuke tried to argue, but the yawn that he spoke through ruined his argument. As if to further prove his point wrong, Shinya stretched out in the ample space the long bench offered him and rested his head on his arms that he was using as a pillow.

"Really," Koichi started at Daisuke with a smirk on his face.

"Really, I'm not."

"Why don't I believe that," Koichi said with dripping sarcasm. "We've been moving for a while, and since the train only seems to be getting faster, I wager its going to be a while before we get where we're going. So you should take a nap until then."

Daisuke started up in defiance at Koichi, but the older boy's smirk nor gaze never changed.

"Fine," Daisuke groaned. "I'll try to take a nap, but I don't promise anything." Daisuke stretched out like his cousin on the other side of Koichi and closed his eyes. He gave a quick yawn before his breathing began to slow down.

"By the way," Daisuke's voiced slurred out, "you've just learned your second lesson. How to be bossy." No sooner had the words left his lips than they were replaced with gentle snores that matched his cousin's. Koichi gave a smile, before he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. A minute later his soft breathing soon joined in with the two other slumbering boys.

At first the boys weren't sure what it was that woke them up. As they opened their eyes they saw that they were still the only ones in the car. The train was still moving, and it hadn't even slowed down. The windows showed only darkness just as they had before they went to sleep. They were confused at first, but as they began to further come too they realized that something had changed. The air was different.

Before they went to sleep the air was perfectly normal, but now has they woke up it was different. The change was subtle, but it was enough of one to wake them.

"Do you feel that?" Daisuke asked as he moved to stand up and stretch.

"Yea," Shinya agreed as he stood and stretched too. "It feels the same as when there is going to be a big thunder storm."

"Charged," Koichi stated as he stretched out. "The air feels charged with static."

"It feels funny," Shinya said as he rubbed his right had against his left arm, listening to the crackling noise the movement made.

"How long were we out?" Daisuke questioned as he rubbed his nose because of how it began to tickle.

"About two hours and half," Koichi said answered, "if how my legs are still asleep and stiffness in my back is anything to go by."

Daisuke snickered as Koichi sat back down to stretch his legs out in an attempt to get feeling back in them.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Shinya asked.

Both of the other boys listened for a second, but then they heard what Shinya meant.

"It sounds like buzzing," Daisuke stated looking around for the source of the sound but not finding it.

"And its getting louder," Koichi noted.

All three boys listened as the buzzing got louder, almost like someone was turning up the T.V. when it was showing static. They noticed that as the buzzing got louder the static feeling in the air grew. Soon they could almost taste the electricity. Then, just before they could become uncomfortable both the buzzing and static feeling disappeared, leaving the air to return almost normal, except for the tension and sense of expectation that hung around

"What now?" Daisuke asked.

Then as if Daisuke's words were some kind of trigger, their world began to change.

The light went out, leaving all three boys total darkness, but they didn't have time to process it as the car began to shake and jump causing them to let out yells of shock and surprise. Koichi was thrown from his seat onto the floor, and Shinya landed on his butt right next to him with a yelp. Daisuke managed to stay standing by wrapping his arms around a pole in the middle of the car as hard as he could, but he had closed his eyes when he had grabbed onto to it. If he had kept them open, Daisuke would have seen bright images overlay each of the boys. Each image displayed a different being. The images over Shinya and Daisuke only lasted a few seconds, but the one over Koichi began to change.

The image grew darker and became more tangible. It lost its form and morphed into a black aura that surrounded Koichi. As the aura began to grow darker, so did Koichi's eyes. He couldn't breath; it felt as if he was being chocked. The boy could practically feel the aura slide into his nose down is throat with a burning sensation. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. Just as he was being overwhelmed, Koichi began to hear a voice, one that he could only describe as corrupt and powerful. It began to whisper things to him, things about his fears, anxieties, and other poisonous words that he did not want to believe but could find the resolve to argue against them.

Daisuke opened his eyes after he felt the train level out once again. The first thing that he noticed was that it was still dark, the lights not having come back on yet. The second thing he noticed was a chill in the air and the sounds of silent murmuring.

"Shinya!" Daisuke called out. "Koichi, where are you?"  
"Daisuke," he heard Shinya call out from the darkness somewhere in front of him. "We're over here; both of us were knocked to the floor."  
"Are you ok?" Daisuke asked as he tried to make his way over to them. He bent down and crawled over to where he heard Shinya's voice coming from, using his hands to feel around so he didn't bump into anything.

"I'm fine, but I think something is wrong with Koichi." The fear in Shinya's voice made Daisuke's heart quiver. "He keeps mumbling something, and won't respond to me. And there's this weird thing around him." Daisuke didn't know what to think about that. It sounded bad, but he couldn't think of what could be wrong.

As Daisuke got closer to where Shinya's voice was coming from his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, and he began to be able to make out shaped. The first shape he noticed was the outline of his cousin's body. He seemed to be on his knees leaning over something, but Daisuke couldn't tell what it was. When he got close enough, he reached out and grabbed his Shinya's left arm, causing his cousin to jump and squeak with surprise.

"Daisuke?"

"I'm right here," Daisuke said as he got next to his cousin.

"What's wrong with Koichi?" Shinya asked.

Daisuke looked back at what Shinya was leaning over, and at first he couldn't see anything there. After a few seconds he realized that there was something there, but it was hard to see because it looked like a swirling and writhing darker spot within the darkness. Then he could hear the murmuring again, only it was louder than when he was back at the pole. It was coming from the writhing thing. Daisuke slowly moved closer to it so he hear it better, and when he finally could make out words he recognized the voice as Kiochi's. Daisuke came to the same conclusion that Shinya; that Koichi was inside of the darker spot and something was wrong.

"Koichi," Daisuke called out timidly. He reached his hand out to touch the spot, but just before he could make contact with it the lights suddenly came back on, flooding the room with bright light. The two younger boys had to cover their eyes, and Daisuke flinched, pulling his hand back a few inches as something chilly touched it. When the boy's eyes adjusted to the light, they almost wished the lights stayed off with what they saw.

Koichi was in the dark spot, only now Daisuke could make out what it was. To him it looked like a moving cloud of purple and black with a slightly red tinge to it. The cloud was clinging to Koichi, and never strayed more that a few inches out from his body. In some places it was so thick that it blocked out parts of the older boy from sight. What was worse to Daisuke and Shinya was the fact the it seemed to be forming something solid in some places, almost like some sort of dark armor. They could already make out what was the start of a mouth piece starting at his cheeks and chin.

Even worse than the armor was Koichi's eyes. Daisuke had noticed before that Koichi had dark blue eyes. Now his eyes were red with black rim around the iris. The sight of them was enough to spook Daisuke and cause Shinya to whimper. Daisuke wasn't sure what was going on, but he had played enough video games and seen enough T.V. to know that it was bad, and he had to help Koichi.

"Koichi," Daisuke called out to the older boy, but he didn't show any signs of having heard him. He only kept on his knees with his hands on his head, his hat laying a few feet away, while whispering something. Daisuke wasn't one to give up though. He decided to scoot closer to the older boy, and leaned his ear closer to hear what he was saying.

"I'm angry?" Koichi whispered. "At who? Kouji? It's his fault? He won't accept us, won't accept me. It hurts. I'm afraid and it hurts. How do I make it go away? Make Kouji suffer; make them all pay."

Daisuke had heard enough; he couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something or his surrogate brother would be in big trouble. "Koichi!" he called as he reached through the cloud and grabbed onto the boy's shoulders; but he had to yank them back as pain shot through them. Looking at his hands he noticed no visible marks, but his hands had felt like they were on fire when they came into contact with the cloud.

"Koichi!" Shinya called from his place next to Daisuke, but he still showed no response to them. He only kept muttering more as the cloud grew darker and the armor more solid. It even looked like his hair was turning blonde and growing longer.

Daisuke was shivering, and it was not only because of the chill the dark cloud put into the air. He was afraid. He was afraid of what was going on, he was afraid of the dark cloud, and he was afraid of losing his new friend. He hated being afraid, and he hated that it was his friend that was scaring him and his cousin. He was afraid and he was desperate to do something about it, and it was because of this desperation that he did something that he would not usually do. Looking directly at Koichi, he steeled his eyes and nerves, pulled back his arm, and drove it forward with all his strength.

The punch was enough to knock Koichi onto his side and break the left side of the mouth guard. Shinya looked at his cousin startled; he had never seen Daisuke do something like that. As Koichi began to move he turned back to the other boy. Daisuke, meanwhile, ignored the pain that was coming from his right hand knuckles, intent to only stare at the older boy as he got back onto his knees. The punch got a reaction as Koichi moved his left hand to the spot where Daisuke's fist made contact. He turned to the boy, in bewilderment.

"Daisuke?" Koichi's eyes filled with recognition. The dark aura faded for a few seconds, but it did not disappear or go away. Seeing his chance Daisuke grabbed Koichi's shoulders again and shook him.

"Koichi, you have to listen to me," Daisuke cried. He could feel the hot tears begin to roll down his cheeks. "Whatever that dark cloud is telling you, it is wrong. It is lying to you; it is hurting you."

"I'm not mad?" Koichi questioned.

"No you're not. Don't you remember telling me and Shinya just a while ago that you hate getting angry? That you usually don't get that way? Don't you remember how you apologized because you raised your voice and felt guilty for doing it. Whatever this thing is, it's trying to change you into something that you're not. You can't let that happen."

"But Kouji," Koichi whispered as he began to look down, "he won't ever be able to accept me."

"Don't you dare look away from me," Daisuke said as he used one hand to lift Koichi's chin so that his eyes had to face him, and the other still held onto his shoulder. "As for Kouji, what makes you think he want accept you? You haven't even talked to him yet, so you can't know, and you can't say that he won't accept you. That's why you wanted to meet him, so you can know each other."

"I'm afraid though," Koichi said. "That fear makes me weak. Pathetic." This time it was Shinya who responded.

"Of course your afraid; your going to make a big change. Your going to meet your other half. This fear doesn't make you weak; it makes you human. Fear has nothing to do with power. It's the ability to go on despite that fear that your strength comes from. Your only weak if you give up. Are you giving up ever meeting Kouji, your little brother, Koichi."

"No, I don't want to give up," Koichi said. I do want to meet him, but I'm so scared."

"Koichi," Shinya called to him, "what did you feel when you found out that you had a twin?"

Koichi stilled for a moment. He didn't say anything, but just stared at Shinya. The dark aura was still as well, like it was waiting to hear his answer. It had pulled closer to his body, and no longer seemed as strong. Daisuke noticed that it was still chilling, but no longer burned him as he held onto Koichi. The armor also stopped forming, and his hair stopped growing.

"I was shocked, numb," Koichi began. Then I didn't want to believe it; I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't understand why I wasn't told about him. It hurt me, and I was angry. I felt that I had the right to know. Then I thought about my mother, about how much it must have hurt her to know. How much she must have suffered knowing that I had a brother, but there was nothing that she could really do. I realized that even if she told me before, then it would have made no difference. There was nothing that either me or her could do; she was just trying to protect me from the pain.

Then I was excited. I had a brother. I had always wanted another sibling. I wanted to meet him; I wanted to get to know him. I felt that it was the right thing to do. When I finally saw Kouji; it actually took my breath away. I couldn't move, I couldn't say a word. I felt like I was going to be sick, so I left. But I never gave up. I knew that I just had to meet him."

"You say that you felt that it was your right to know," Daisuke said. "If that's the case then isn't Kouji's right to know that he has an older brother. Doesn't he deserve the chance to know the truth, and then get to know you as well. Isn't that not fair. And who better to tell him than his own brother."

"I'm still scared though," Koichi cried, tears streaking down his eyes. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"You can," Daisuke said, "and we're going to help you. Me and Shinya will be there for you remember."

"We told you that we would help you understand what it means to be a big brother," Shinya continued. "If you let us we want to help you until you have the confidence to go up to Kouji and tell him 'Hello Kouji. You don't know me, but my name is Koichi and I'm your older twin brother.'"

"Why are you doing this," Koichi whimpered. "You don't even know me that well."

"True," Daisuke agreed, "but is that any reason not to help you. Isn't the whole reason we're doing this is so we can get to know you, and then so can Kouji. Whether you believe it or not, when you helped Shinya you became our friend and someone we could trust."

"You where there for us," Shinya stated as he as Daisuke stood up and put their hands in front of Koichi for him to take. "Now we want to be there for you."

Koichi looked up at the two boys. He was so confused. He had just helped them one time and now they want to help him with something bigger. They were offering encouragement, and a chance to discover the strength to meet Kouji. And they didn't want to change him. Not like the voice did. The more he had listened to the two boys; the more Koichi realized that what the voice was offering him was not what he wanted or needed. It would only destroy the very thing he sought to gain and protect, but if he took their hand he stood to gain more than ever. All it took was trust, and he knew that he could give that.

"O.k," Koichi said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I'll work with you," Daisuke and Shinya was relieved when the red left Koichi's eyes and his hair returned to its previous length and back to its original dark color. Just as he was about to reach for their hands, all three boys heard what sounded like a roar from the cloud. It pulsed once, and then it zoomed off of Koichi and hit Daisuke and Shinya. The dark cloud slammed them against the wall of the car, and then began to surround them. The boys began to choke as the aura began to steal their breath and suffocate them.

"Daisuke! Shinya!" Koichi shouted in horror. He ran over to the boys to help them, but was thrown back by the black aura. He gasped as he impacted against the seat, but he got back up. When he looked back at the boys, he saw that they were starting to turn blue from the lack of air.

"Koichi," Daisuke gasped.

"Help us," Shinya coughed.

"Don't worry, I'm going to save you," Koichi yelled to them, and then he turned to the black aura. "You tried to change me. You tried to take away what I really wanted, and now you are trying to hurt Daisuke and Shinya. Well, I'm not going to let you. No one hurts my little brothers." Koichi charged at the black aura once again, but this time something was different. He could feel a power welling up inside him, begging to be released. Wanting to take out what dare hurt his. This was his strength, not some corrupt power, but strength from within himself. Following some instinct Koichi channeled it through him, and when he reached the black cloud he unleashed it. The black armor that the aura had formed around him shattered and disintegrated as the power coursed over him, replaced by an illusion of new black and gold armor. A dark power swept from Koichi's right hand over the black aura and pushed it away from the two boys.

When he felt the constriction around his chest and neck disappear, Daisuke opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. He saw Koichi, but now there was an image of a man in black and gold lion like armor holding a spear of some kind. From Koichi's right hand and the lion man's spear came a darkness that washed over the black aura and him and Shinya, but it felt different from the aura. Where the cloud had been chilly, scary, and painful the darkness was warm, comforting, and seemed friendly. As it consumed the cloud, a few tendrils of darkness wrapped around the two boys and gently set them down in the chair below them before retreating and joining in on the offensive. Within seconds the cloud was completely consumed by the darkness, and both vanished, leaving only one thing behind.

After the cloud and darkness vanished, the image of the lion man over Koichi faded, and he fell down to a knee. Whatever he had done had completely drained him of energy. He never felt so tired before or out of breath, but he had something else to do. Koichi forced himself to stand up and walk over to the two boys who were taking deep breathes.

"Are you two alright," Koichi asked as he kneeled in front of him to get a better look. They took a few more seconds to catch their breath before answering.

"We'll live," Daisuke said with a smile after his breathing returned to normal.

"Never better," Shinya laughed. "What about you?"

"Honestly," Koichi sighed, "I'm tired and sore, but I feel pretty good. Better than I have felt in the last few months."

All three boys started to laugh at that, but then Shinya spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look at it, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Koichi, Daisuke," Shinya said getting the attention of the other two boys. He raised his hand and pointed at what he was looking at. "What is that thing."

Koichi and Daisuke turned their attention and saw something that confused them. Right were the darkness as gotten rid of the dark cloud was an object floating about head height from the ground. The object was a totem that had the head of a black lion with gold highlights. The body was made up of black and gold armor that gave it almost a snake like quality due to its S-shaped curve. The totem sat on small black pedestal that had golden lines running through it. The whole totem seemed to glow with an ethereal light.

Before anyone could do anything with it, a loud buzzing sound was heard. It was so sudden that it caused everyone to jump.

"What is making that noise?" Shinya asked.

Looking around Koichi caught sight of a strange sight. "Uh, Daisuke. Your pocket is glowing."

Daisuke looked to his shorts and noticed that his right pocket was indeed glowing. Reaching in, he grabbed ahold of the source of the glow, his cellphone.

"What the…" Daisuke didn't get to finish that thought as two beams of light shot out of his phone. One went to Koichi and the other to Shinya; both boys grabbed whatever was in the light on instinct. The cell phone in Daisuke's hand began to change and morph, until it no longer resembled a phone of any sort or any kind of device Daisuke ever saw. The device was bout the same size as his phone, but a few inches wider. It had a square screen in the middle that was surrounded by silver ring. Below that were two silver buttons and a toggle. On the side was a large silver button, and on the top was a small scanner. The body was blue and the grip on the side was white.

Looking up at the others, Daisuke noticed that they were holding similar devices. The only difference was in the colors. Koichi's had a black body and a gray grip, while Shinya's had a brown body and a deep green grip.

"That was cool," Daisuke said in wonder. Then Koichi's device did something surprising. The screen began to turn on as it beeped to life. From the scanner a white light shot out and grabbed the totem that was still floating. The totem was then dragged toward the scanner and into the device. As the light in the screen faded, the image of the totem appeared in it.

"Correction, now that was cool," Daisuke said in awe. "What are these things."

"These are your D-Tectors," a female voice said from the devices, or now named D-Tectors. The three D-Tectors' screens turned white and an image comprised of circle's and lines that was reminiscent of an eye appeared.

"D-Tectors?" Koichi questioned. "What are they for and why do we need them?"

"They are yours because you are DigiDestined, but do not worry. The ones who chose you was you."

"Chose us?" Shinya asked. "Chose us for what?"

"Find the spirits and all will come clear," the woman stated.

"What are the spirits?," Koichi asked.

"Koichi, you have already obtained the Spirit of Darkness and it is yours to use. Do not be afraid, it will not do you harm since you have purified it of its corruption. There are other spirits that need to be found though," the voice answered.

"Where do we find them?" Daisuke asked the woman.

"Welcome to the Digital World Koichi Kimura, Daisuke Motomiya, and Shinya Kanbara." The darkness of the windows gave way to sunlight as they finally left the tunnel.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this chapter.**

 **I'n my head I always see the barrier between the human world and Digital World being filled with static electricity and static noises.**

 **I'm sorry that there are no Digimon yet, but there will be some in the next chapter, a few special guests as well.**

 **If you like this story, check out my other one "Digimon: Flame Within Miracles." I think you may like it. I'm currently working on the next chapter for it.**

 **As always, Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: In the Shadow of Lowemon

**Hey everyone. It's Loki921 here brining you the latest chapter of Digimon: A New Frontier.**

 **This chapter is 35 pages long and almost 9,750 words long.**

 **I'm going to be working on this story for a while. I want to get to Chapter 10 before the end of May, but will probably only reach 7. I do have a basic outline for what i want to happen in those chapters so maybe I can get it done. My plans for the chapters include...Well why don't you read and find out when they're published. I promise they will be entertaining.**

 **I haven't forgot about Flame Within Miracles. I am working on the next chapter, but I do want to get this story caught up before I finish and publish it.**

 **On some personal news; I have decided to go back to Auburn to earn a second Bachelor's degree, this time in Business Administration. I will be starting in August. I'm also going to be taking some programming classes online before school starts. Right now I'm trying to decided which one to start with. Any advice for a total newb at programming?**

 **Now back to the story. I did like this chapter, but as I wrote the beginning of the fight at 4 AM this morning, I' m not to happy with it. I do like how the rest came out. It is rather short in the long run, but the fight in the next chapter will be much longer, that is if things go to plan.**

 **Don't forget to Review, Like, and Favorite. It is what keeps me going. By the way read the Author's note at the end of the chapter; I'm going to ask you a question that may effect out the story goes. All flames though will be taken care of by Agunimon.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Digimon in anyway. All rights belong to their owners, not me. I just own this story, and any OC. If I did own Digimon Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Koichi would have been played up more. They are actually very interesting and like able characters.**

 **Also a special thanks to the websites and Digimon Wikia for helping me with attacks and providing information for the Digimon Analyzer.**

 **On to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In the Shadow of Lowemon**

 ** _"Welcome to the Digital World Koichi Kimura, Daisuke Motomiya, and Shinya Kanbara." The darkness of the windows gave way to sunlight as they finally left the tunnel._**

After being in the dark for so long with only the train's overhead artificial lights providing anyway to see the sunlight was to much for the boys' eyes. Koichi, Shinya, and Daisuke winced, shut their eyes, and turned their heads away in an attempt to prevent further damage as a result of the sudden onslaught of natural light coming from the windows.

After the initial pain from the shock to his pupils subsided, Daisuke opened his eyes but kept his hands out in front of his face to shield his eyes until they could further adjust. At first all he could see were bright rings of light and some blurry images, but after a few seconds the rings went faded away and the blurry images came into focus.

"Woah," Daisuke muttered under his breath as he started at the scene outside of the window. He could see what looked like a large meadow filled with bright flowers of various shades of reds, yellows, oranges, and unless he was mistaken there were various blue flowers as well. The field continued on until it reached the edge of a forest some distance away, oddly enough the trees were not straight like the trees he had seen in the parks near his or his cousins' houses. Instead they were crooked and bent in in various angles giving them odd shapes, but even stranger were the seemingly random signs placed among them. Beyond the forest, Daisuke could see a large mountain that stretched so far into the sky that its tip could not be seen. While the field, forest, and mountain were a sight to behold to a young child's imagination prone mind, what really caught the boy's attention was what was among the flowers, crooked trees, and various signs.

Creatures of all shapes, sizes, colors, and types were playing and moving about the field and forest. A few of the smaller ones that were playing in the flowers were red with a body shaped like half a ball and had three horns sticking out of their heads. He noticed another group of smaller creatures that were hard to see among the leaves due to the fact they were green and had a leaf that stemmed out from their backs and came out over their heads like umbrellas, and in their mouths were pacifiers. Flying between the trees in the forest were small red beetle-like creatures that had big green eyes and yellow antennae. In the field, closer to the train, were two rabbit like creatures that looked very similar. The main difference being that one was white with green stripes and one horn on its head between is ears while the other was brown with pink stripes and three horns.

As the train passed they started jumping into the air and waving with their front paws, or was it hands. Daisuke couldn't help but smile and wave back to the rabbit creatures. Then a large bipedal fox with purple gloves appeared behind the two. The green one was so startled that it landed on one of its large ears and tripped causing the brown one to laugh.

"What are they," a voice said to Daisuke's right as the rabbits and fox passed out of sight. Daisuke was so focused on the creatures that he had forgotten that he was not alone on the train. He had not noticed that he had crawled onto a seat to get a better view or that Shinya and Koichi had got on either side on him. Daisuke was so startled by his cousin's voice that, much like the green rabbit, he jumped and fell back, landing on his back on he floor of the train.

"Iteeh," Daisuke whimpered through clenched teeth as he got up and rubbed his head. Shinya let out a brief laugh at his cousin's misfortune and Koichi couldn't help the few quite giggles that managed to slip through. Hearing their laughter Daisuke's cheeks turned slightly red, and glared at the window as it was somehow it's fault that he fell. Koichi chucked once more at the younger boy's antics before he reached over and pulled him close.

"What are you doing," Daisuke asked as the preteen's hands began to feel around his scalp where he hit it.

"Just making sure that there is nothing to worry about," Koichi explained. The boy then removed his hands after he finished his examination, "I don't see anything wrong, but let me know if you feel dizzy or light headed later on."

"I wouldn't worry about him," Shinya turned to Koichi. "Daisuke has got the hardest head of anybody that I know. I swear he could crack a boulder with that thing." Just as if to prove the point, Daisuke knocked on the side of his head with his knuckles. "See, strong as a rock"

"Even a rock can be broken if hit the right way," Koichi explained. "So let's not try that theory out."

"Alright," Daisuke and Shinya agreed, but something crossed Daisuke's mind.

"How did you know what to look for," he asked Koichi.

"My mom's a nurse and I learned a lot from her," Koichi explained with a shrug.

"So we not only got a new brother-" Daisuke started.

"-But he is also a doctor," Shinya continued.

"Cool," the two boys finished.

Koichi was going to tell them that he was not a doctor, but before he could the train began to jerk as the sound of its brakes began to fill the air. The sudden stop caused all three boys to be tossed onto the floor of the train. To be kept from being thrown around they grabbed onto the metal poles.

"Just how many times is this going to happen," Daisuke yelled out above the sound of the breaks and whistle.

"I don't know, but I wish it would stop," Shinya called back.

"I think that is just what the train is doing," Koichi called out as the car was shook a for a few more seconds. Then everything went still as the train let out one last blast of air that sounded more like a sigh to the boys, and a cloud of steam was released from the engine. The boys stood up and went to the windows to see where they were, but the view was blocked by the steam. Before they could decide what to do the doors from the car to the outside world opened with a slight hiss.

"I guess that this is our stop then," Daisuke said as he began to walk to the door. Koichi and Shinya shared a glance before they followed him to the door, but none of the three stepped through the portal.

"What do you suppose is out there," Shinya asked while trying to peer through the cloud of steam in a what was proving to be a vain attempt to see what lay beyond.

"A train station," Daisuke shrugged, earning a half-lidded glare from his cousin.

"I think he was referring more to those animals that we saw earlier," Koichi stated.

"Oh, yeah," Daisuke said as realization hit him. "I totally forgot about them. I wonder if there are any more of them." The corners of the boy's lips turned upwards as he remembered the funny rabbits and the large fox. A sweat drop formed on Koichi's forehead at the boy's words.

"Don't think to much about it," Shinya told the older boy. Daisuke has a very short attention span and tends to forget things when something else comes up." Then Shinya got a thoughtful look on his face, "But he is great at adapting to new situations. It's almost scary at how things rarely seem to bother him. You should have seen when he was told that he was going to be staying the summer with me and Takuya-niisan instead of at his home. Motomiya-obasan barley finished explaining before he had his bag packed and started singing, 'I'm have a summer long sleep-over at my cousins' house." When we got back to our place he immediately started playing soccer with Takuya-niisan and me."

Koichi looked at Shinya for a minute while mulling over his words. After some thought he gave a soft smile. "You must be really close based on the way you talk."

"Yeah, Daisuke is practically another brother for Takuya and me," Shinya explained. "I always love it when he comes to visit."

"Are you going to get out or what," Daisuke's voice called out, startling Koichi and Shinya. "I don't think the train is going to keep waiting on you while you talk about me." Both boys quickly looked around and noticed that the maroon haired boy had already got off the train while they had been talking. "You guys really need to come see this."

Without another thought Koichi and Shinya stepped off of the train and into the steam cloud. The cloud was still thick despite the several minutes that had passed since the train had come to a stop. Everything that was more than a few inches beyond their nose was obscured by the cloud, and when they tried to breathe the cloud choked their lungs resulting in Koichi and Shinya letting out several wheezes. When they stepped though the cloud, the sight took what remained of their breathe away.

They were indeed at a train terminal, but it wasn't like the stations back in Shibuya. Instead of being busy and high-tech, the station only consisted of a boarding platform made out of a small hill that had large flat stones on its top that gave it a hard and stable surface. Two benches that looked as if they had been carved out of thick trees were sitting toward the back of the platform, and a wooden roof provided the area with shade and protection from weather. It was very simple, yet it fit perfectly with its surroundings.

Around the station was the same field that they saw from the train's windows earlier, only the flowers and other plants were not as tall as they were further down the field. Instead the plants would only measure up to the boys' mid-shin, as they swayed in the gently blowing breeze.. The forest with its crooked trees and signs were only a few yards ahead of them, and beyond that was the mountain that loomed over everything else in sight backed by the brilliant azure of the nearly cloudless sky. It was as if someone had taken a picture of the most peaceful place they could find and brought it to life.

The strange creatures that were still among the the fields and trees only added an aspect of innocence to the scene as they played around, but a few of them stopped what they were doing as they noticed the three boys standing on the platform. The smaller ones seemed to be more curious of the new arrivals as a group of the red and green leafy ones hopped through the flowers to the station to investigate. Upon reaching the children the creatures gathered around them and stared with a wide eyed wonderment that was mirrored on the boys' own faces.

"Hey there," Daisuke greeted the creatures as he got on his knees so he was closer to their level. "My name is Daisuke, and these are my cousin Shinya, and my new big brother Koichi." Shinya and Koichi told the creatures "Hey" as Daisuke introduced them, Shinya being more enthusiastic and Koichi being slightly shy and blushing from the "New big brother" comment, before they followed Daisuke's example and got on their knees as well.

When the creatures didn't say anything or make any sort of acknowledgment Daisuke started to feel a little out out, but he didn't let it get to him. Instead he reached his hand out to the nearest creature to him, a red three-horned one that was right in front of his knees. Shinya and Koichi and the other creatures watched as Daisuke's right hand landed on the red one. When it didn't do anything he gently began to rub it in slow circles. After a few moments it closed its eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Well aren't you cute and squishy," Daisuke smiled as he continued to pet it.

"Pue puue puuun," the creature called out as it opened its eyes and jumped into Daisuke's lap. Out of reflex he wrapped his arms around it to keep it from sliding off, and then the creature began to rub against his chest. Then, as if the one in Daisuke's lap had set off something, the others began to move.

Many of the red ones and some of the green one jumped onto Daisuke, making him fall onto his back as they landed on him. Within seconds he was buried under a writhing mass of red and green dog pile laughing as the creature tickled him as the rubbed up against him. A red one jumped onto Shinya's right shoulder and a green one landed on top of Koichi's hat and peered over it at his face making soft "Lu luu lee," sounds. How it could make any sounds with what appeared to be a pink pacifier in its mouth Koichi couldn't figure out, but it probably didn't really matter anyway.

After a few minutes of playing and petting the creatures the boys stood back up, with Daisuke taking a breather from being in a tickled so much.

"I guess it wouldn't be very useful to ask any of these guys anything since they seem to only be able to speak anymore than a few sounds," Koichi sighed as he continued to scratch the green creature that was now cradled in his arms.

"Well they are babies, so you really shouldn't be to surprised," a deep male voice called out. The voice had come so suddenly that it caused the boys and the creatures to jump.

"Who said that," Koichi asked as he looked around the station, but spotted no one but the younger boys who were also looking around and the small creatures.

"I did of course," the voice said.

"Where are you," Shinya asked as a nervousness began to settle in. "Are you a ghost?"

"Ghost? How rude. I'm nothing like those bumbling Bakemon."

Daisuke noticed all the babies, according the the voice, looking at a certain point. Following their gaze, he found himself looking at the train that they had arrived in. Looking closely, he saw how the to headlights on the side closest to them were focused on him and the others. Suddenly the light turned and focused on him, and the chrome grill on the front turned upwards into what was unmistakably a smile. Daisuke's eyes grew wide as realization sunk in.

"It's the train" Daisuke pointed out to Koichi and Shinya who quickly turned their sights onto the train. "The train is the one talking."

"Looks like one of you humans do have a brain," the train laughed, the grill had opened up revealing a mouth.

"A talking train. Well this is a new one for me," Koichi chuckled dryly.

"I'm not just any train. I'm Ryuu the trailmon," the now named Ryuu gave a boastful grin. "I'm one of the fastest and most well known trailmon there is. I'm known for my spotless record for being in time and for my speed. I love to go fast."

"Well Ryuu, my name is Koichi and these are Daisuke and Shinya," the older boy said as the two younger boys continued to stare in amazement. Taking notice, Koichi lightly elbowed both of the younger boys resulting in them snapping out of their trance if red faces. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"Well you right here of course. Where else would you be," Ryuu laughed causing the babies to giggle as well. "I'm kidding. Well in case you haven't noticed your now longer near home."

"I think we noticed," Shinya said. "Talking trains aren't exactly a common thing there."

"Really? Well your trains must be boring," Ryun commented, resulting in the boys chuckling. "Well your now in the Digital World."

"Digital World," Daisuke repeated, but it came out as more of a question. "What is that?"

The Digital World is a world made up of data," Ryuu explained, giving one more light chuckle at the blank confused looks he was getting from the humans. "The data that you humans use make up not only this world, but all of the of the creatures that inhabit it as well. They are called Digital-Monsters or Digimon for short."

"So you and these little ones," Koichi gestured to the little red and green creatures, "are Digimon then?"

"That's right, but there are more than just than just us. There are thousands of different digimon in the Digital World, and we come in many shapes and sizes," Ryuu explained. "Right now though you are at the File Island Trailmon Station, and I'm the only trailmon who runs to this little island. File Island is too small and remote to need anymore trains." As Ryuu finished explaining where they were a bell was heard coming from the the trailmon.

"That's my departing bell. I got to get going if I'm going to make it to my next stop in time, and Ryuu the Trailmon is never late." Ryuu's wheels began to turn and he started to move foreword.

"Wait," Daisuke cried out. "Why are we here, and what are we supposed to be doing?"

"I was given specific instructions to go to the Human World and drop off any human children that got on board at this stop," Ryuu told the boy as he pulled out. "But I will tell you that you need to find something, but you won't find it here. This is only your starting point. With that I wish you luck for your sakes and ours."

Ryuu pulled out of the station and picked up speed at an alarming rate. Within a minute he was disappearing into the horizon leaving behind three stunned humans and a group of baby digimon that soon began to depart as they went on to play some game back in the field.

"He was helpful," Shinya broke the science after a few minutes following Ryuu's departure, "I think."

"He said that we need to find something," Daisuke said as he tiled his head up and placed his right hand on his chin. "I wonder what we are supposed to be looking for."

"Remember the woman told us to find the spirits," Koichi recalled as he pulled out his D-Tector from where he had put it into his pocket. Looking at the screen he continued, "I think they are what we are supposed to find."

"Ok," Daisuke agreed as he and Shinya also pulled their D-Tectors and looked at the screen as well. "But what are we supposed to do once we find them?"

"And what about Takuya-niisan and Koji-san," Shinya added. "We still need to find them."

The screens of the three D-Tectors lit up, and the eye-like symbol appeared.

"Find the spirits and all things will be answered," the female voice from on the train said.

"What are these spirits, and how are we supposed to use them," Koichi asked.

"The answers will come soon. Trust in yourselves and the bonds you form on your adventure and all things will reveal themselves."

"Alright. But where do we begin to search for the spirits then of they are not on File Island," Daisuke asked.

"Go east and head for the continent. Begin your search there for the spirits and your allies."

"You mean Takuya-niisan and Koji-san," Shinya questioned.

"Find the spirits and all will be answered," the voice said before the symbol and lights faded away leaving the screens blank.

"Hello," Daisuke said as he mantically pressed random button in an attempt to get the voice back. "Hello? Are you there? We still have questions. Hello?" After a few minutes of not getting any response he gave a frustrated growl and shoved the D-Tector back into his pocket. "What do we do now?" Both he and Shinya turned to Koichi for the answer.

"There is nothing else for us to do but to follow her instructions and head East and look for these spirits," Koichi stated after a moments thought. "If we do anything else we run the risk of becoming lost in a strange world and never finding out why we are here or locating the others." Knowing that he had a point the Daisuke and Shinya were quick to agree. The boys stepped out of the station and began to follow the only path from the station.

They had only just took a few steps when asked a question that made them all pause; "Koichi, what do you think Ryuu meant when he said 'I wish you luck for your sakes and ours?'"

Koichi thought for a moment before replying; "I don't know, but I think we will find out when ' all things will reveal themselves.' I do know that we won't get any answers or find the others by standing here," and with that they set off down the path through the field and into the woods.

The boys had been walking until the sun had moved from in front of them until it was no longer in front of them but high above them when they encountered their first obstacle. The path had led them to the edge of a canyon, but the canyon itself was very odd.

Rather than looking like a natural land formation it looked like it was more of a gaping hole in the ground. Instead of being like a long crack formed by a river overtime it was more circular with jagged sides, and there was no river or water of any sort around that could have formed the hole. The sides extended straight down for several hundred yards before it it began to gradually angle downwards until the bottom could no longer be seen, almost like a bottomless pit. From any side the circumference of the canyon was almost two miles across. On the side the boys were on was the forest, but on the other side was what seemed like a rockier terrain that skirted the edge of the mountain. The oddest part of the canyon was what looked like burn marks that stretched out from some of its edges and consumed some of the trees and terrain.

"What do we do now," Shinya asked as he backed away from the edge of the gorge. "We can't continue forward without a bridge or something"

"We'll have to go around," Koichi responded. "The detour will add a few hours, but we have enough daylight left that we should be able to get to the other side and further down the trail before we have to make camp for the night."

"What do you think happened," Daisuke asked as he rubbed his hand on a burned tree near the edge of the canyon. "It looks like there was a fire, but a fire couldn't burn the land away like this; could it?"

"Not unless it was a volcano," Koichi answered. "But there was one there would have been more ash and the rock on the edges would look more melted than jagged. Instead it looks like some of the ground was removed. I don't know what could do that or why, but I'm not keen on the idea of finding out."

"Neither am I," Shinya agreed before he started to follow Koichi in walking around the canyon.

Daisuke didn't move from the burned tree. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the hole. "Something doesn't feel right about this," he muttered. "I think we may find out whether we want to or not." Daisuke then turned to follow Koichi and Shinya before they got to far ahead.

They had walked just over half the distance around the canyon, always keeping far enough away from it that they were not endanger of accidentally falling in but near enough that they could see it on their left side, when everything changed. The forest had given away to a a grassland that had quiet a few rocks and large boulders dotting the landscape only a few minutes earlier. It was Daisuke who noticed something first and stopped.

"Did you hear something just now," Daisuke asked while looking around the rocky terrain.

Koichi and Shinya stopped and listened, but they heard no sound.

"I don't hear anything," Shinya told his cousin.

"Well I did," Daisuke said. "It sounded like someone calling for-"

"Help!"

All three boys turned to the direction where the cry came from, and on instinct prepared themselves for fight or flight. Shinya and Koichi prepared to run, where they weren't sure yet, and Daisuke grabbed a large branch that had been laying on the ground.

They narrowed their gazes onto a hill in the distance of the rocky field, listening as the sound of movement drew closer. Their bodies tended further as they could make out more than one thing moving based on the amount of noise being made. Just as the tension was about to become to much the noise makers crossed over the top of the hill and came insight of the boys. As soon as the boys saw the three little digimon they dropped their guard and just watched as the three small creatures were running, or in the case of two of them hopping, and arguing.

The first one of the three was a small blue and white creature, its belly and face being white and the rest of its body was blue. It had two large red eyes, long floppy blue ears, and along blue tail. It also had short stubby arms and short legs, unlike the other two digimon. It was due to its legs that it was in the lead of the other two as it was able to actually run rather than hop.

Just behind the blue digimon and to its left was a small purple and brown digimon, the body being purple and its face being brown. It had a round body with the only appendages being long and floppy purple ears. Its eyes were an acid green.

To the right of the purple digimon was a small pink ball looking digimon. Coming out of the digimon's head were to large antennas. It had large deep red eyes and its mouth had several fangs peaking out in a cute fashion.

"What kind of digimon are they," Daisuke asked no one in particular, but as if to answer his question all three D-Tectors began to glow.

With confused looks the boys took the devices out of their pockets and the screens began to glow.

"Digimon Analyzer activated," the female voice from before called out from the devices, but unlike before it sounded more like a recording than being said live. Then a picture of one of the digimon appeared on each of the screens and the voice began to read out the data.

Daisuke's had a picture of the blue one.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 _ **Name : DemiVeemon** _

**_Level : In-Training_**

 ** _Type : Baby Dragon_**

 _ **This baby dragon digimon possesses arms and legs capable of griping and running, something rare for this level of digimon. It is fond of sweet food and is very voracious. It also likes to sleep, and if you take your eyes of of it, it will fall asleep instantly.** _

Shinya's D-Dector showed the picture of the pink one.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 ** _Name: Koromon_**

 ** _Level : In-Training_**

 ** _Type: Lesser_**

 ** _Koromon does have the ability to move around, but it cannot fight yet. Its only form of defense is spitting a series of acidic bubbles. It does possess the potential to become a great warrior though._**

Koichi's D-Tector had the purple digimon's picture.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 ** _Name: Yaamom _**

**_Level: In-Training_**

 ** _Type: Lesser_**

 ** _Yaamon is a mischievous digimon that like to play pranks on friends or enemies. This habit often gets it into trouble and result in having few friends. Those that it does have it will protect with a fierce determination._**

"That was cool," Shinya said as he and the others put D-Tectors back into their pockets.

"I have a feeling that it will come in handy later on," Koichi added as he turned his attention back to the three digimon who still not had noticed the humans in their path. As they got closer the boys could make out more of the argument they seemed to be having.

"This is all your fault," Yaamon yelled at the DemiVeemon.

"What did I do," DemiVeemon questioned.

"You landed on his head," Yaamon replied.

"How was I supposed to know that he was sleeping under that cliff," DemiVeemon whined.

"Its called looking before you leap; you should try it sometime."

"Less arguing and more running unless you want to be snake food," the Koromon interjected. "Its getting closer."

The digimon were so absorbed with their running and argument that they failed to notice the three humans that were watching them until they crashed into them. The force of the impact knocked all six of them to the ground.

"Ouch, what did we hit," DemiVeemon whined as he leaned back up and rubbed his head. Looking up he noticed that he was sitting on something, and that something was looking back at him. The little digimon was stunned as he stared into the brown eyes of the maroon headed boy that he was sitting on top of.

"Are you all right," the Daisuke asked. DemiVeemon could only nod. "Then can you get off my chest please? The ground isn't very comfortable." DemiVeemon quickly hopped of the boy and onto the ground next to him, allowing the boy to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Are you a human," DemiVeemon finally asked after he got over the shock of seeing a being of what was thought to be a nearly mythical race in front of him.

"The last time I checked I was, but with how crazy this day has been I wouldn't be to surprised that if I wasn't," Daisuke joked.

"A real human," DemiVeemon yelled out, surprising Daisuke. "Yaamon. Koromon. Look its a real human."

"We've noticed," Yaamon stated, causing DemiVeemon to turn around and Daisuke to look up from the little dragon. Yaamon was in Kiochi's arms and Koromon was being held by Shinya.

"There are more humans?" DemiVeemon was awestruck at seeing not one but three human children.

"Yep," Daisuke answered as he picked up the small blue digimon up under his arms and pulled him to his chest as he stood up. "There are more here too. We just have to find him though."

"Are you here to help us," DemiVeemon asked as he wiggled out of the boy's grip, climbed up his arm, and sat on his right shoulder. "Because it is said that humans would show up to save us when the Digital World is in trouble."

"I don't know about that. We honestly aren't sure why we are here since we were just sort of dropped off and left to find the answers for ourselves." If DemiVeemon was disappointed with Koichi's answer, then he didn't show it as his grin only got larger. "Speaking of helping, what were you running from?"

The reminder of their predicament was enough to cause DemiVeemon's smile to disappear and go bug-eyed with the rest of the digimon.

"We need to go now," Yaamon called out. "We need to get away why we can."

"I think it maybe to late for that," Shinya said as Koromon began to shake in his arms. "There is something heading right for us, and it looks mean."

DemiVeemon and Yaamon gasped and the boys went pale at the sight of a large creature moving down the hill and slithering towards them. It looked look like a giant snake with one organic head and seven metal heads. The organic head was black with a red belly while the metal heads were various shades of gray and gold. Where the eight necks met the main body was a bush of blond hair, and the body itself was also back with a red belly. The rattlesnake-like rattle at the end of the tail completed the monstrous image.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer:**_

 ** _Name:_ _Orochimon_**

 ** _Level_ _: Ultimate_**

 ** _Type:_ _Dark Dragon_**

 ** _Orochimon is a hydra-like serpent that has eight heads, but only one of them is real. It is an old digimon who is said to have brought devastation due raging in fury._**

The boys tried to run from the snake digimon while carrying the three little ones, but Orochimon was not about to let them get away.

" _ **Inferno Blast!** "_ Orochimon shot out streams of fire from all eight of its heads that hit the area directly in front of the boys, cutting off their escape root. "I'm not letting you esssscape from me before I dessssstroy you," the organic head said while the seven metal heads hissed in agreement.

" ** _Ame no Murakumo!_ "** The rattle on the end of the tail morphed into a sharp o-katana and swung horizontally at the boys. Reacting on instinct, they dove to the ground resulting in the sword passing right above them.

"Nice dodge, but try to avoid this one," Orochimon hissed as he swung the blade back at them in a downward angle. Still holding on to the digimon the boys rolled out of the way, but the impact with the ground was strong enough to send them flying. Koichi with Yaamon and Shinya with Koromon was knocked toward the forest, but Daisuke and Veemon landed near the of the canyon and close to Orochimon.

With some minor difficulties all three managed to stand up and prepare to dodge the next swing of the sword, but Orochimon did something else. Instead of swinging the sword, three of the metal heads struck at Daisuke and Veemon. Daisuke managed to avoid the first two heads, but the third one got an indirect hit by grazing his left side and send him rolling.

"Daisuke," Koichi and Shinya called as they saw him hit the ground and not get back up. They tried to run and help him, but four of Orochimon's heads struck at them forcing the two to jump back to keep from being bitten.

"That's right, run you pathetic creatures," Orochimon laughed as he tried to strike Koichi and Shinya with two more of his heads. "It makes the hunt more fun and helps me work up an appetite before my meal."

"When he strikes, run toward the heads instead of away from them," Koromon said, causing the two boys to stare at the pink digimon in Shinya's hands. "If you time it right, not only will you be able to dodge but you should be able to reach Daisuke and DemiVeemon."

"Alright," Koichi responded after trying and failing to come up with another alternative that did not end with them being bite sized morsels for the snake. "We'll get him to strike, but you tell us when to run." Koromon nodded his head in agreement.

The boys then ran closer to Orochimon, but stopped a before they got to close. Orochimon launched three heads at them this time, but the boys held their ground as they waited for Koromon's signal.

"Now," Koromon yelled out just as the heads were about to hit them. Shinya and Koichi ran forward without slowing down, and just as Koromon had said they manage to pass under the heads without harm. Orochimon was so surprised by their tactic that he failed in launching another attack before they reached Daisuke and DemiVeemon.

"Daisuke," Shinya called as he and Koichi reached the boy. They set down Yaamon and Koromon so they could flip Daisuke onto his back, and pull an equally unconscious DemiVeemon from his grasp. "Come on Daisuke, this is possibly the worst time for sleeping. You really need to wake up."

"DemiVeemon, I know how much you like your sleep," Yaamon said to the blue digimon, "but if you don't get up now I'm going to kill you myself."

"Daisuke, wake up," Koichi said as he grabbed onto Daisuke's shoulders and began to shake him until he began to stir. His eyelids began to twitch and then his hands began to open and close.

"Iteeh," Daisuke mumbled as he opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position "What hit me?"

"Thank god that your awake," Shinya cheered as he pulled his cousin into a hug. Daisuke was thrown off balance by his cousin's actions and his right arm knocked into DemiVeemon as he tried to brace himself. The result was that DemiVeemon also woke up when he was shook.

"Did anyone get the name of the Trailmon that hit me **,"** the blue digimon mumbled as he stood up and shook the drowsiness out of his head.

"Are you two alright," Koichi asked as he gave them an inspecting eye for any serious injuries.

"I'm fine except for a little soreness on my side," Daisuke winced as he stood up, but that was quickly turned into one of his trademarked smiles. "But I'll be alright. How about you DemiVeemon?"

"Are you kidding," DemiVeemon smiled back as he climbed onto Diasuke's shoulder. "It's going to take more than a snake to take me down."

"You two sssssshould have jussssst ssssstayed down," a voice hissed. "It would have made your deathsssss a lot lessssss painlessssssss." The humans and digimon quickly turned around and say that Orochimon had moved between them and the field, pinning them next to the canyon.

"Great," Daisuke mumbled. "I forgot about this guy."

" ** _Ame no Murakumo!_** _"_ Orochimon's bladed tail came swinging down at the group. Daisuke with DemiVeemon, Shinya, Koromon, and Yaamon managed to jump to the right to avoid the blade, but Koichi went left and was knocked off balance. He tripped and fell to the ground. The fall caused his D-Tector to slide out of his pocket and stop in front of him. Seeing his chance to end one of the humans Orochimon swung his tail at the older boy. Reacting on instinct, Koichi grabbed his D-Tector and rolled to the right. He managed to dodge the sword, but it came so close that is knocked his hat off his head and into the canyon.

All three humans and In-Training digimon watched as the hat fell down the hole and down into the darkness until it could no longer be seen.

"That's it," Koichi gave a frustrated growl. He stood up and then walked in front of the group of humans and digimon until he was between them and Orochimon. "I don't know what your problem is, but you are going way to far. First, you attack us for no apparent reason, and then you injure one of my friends. I've had enough."

"That'sssss rich coming from a weak human," Orochimon sneered. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to stop you," Koichi declared drawing surprised gasps and someone, Yaamon it sounded like, mumbled "Are all humans this crazy?" Koichi ignored it though and continued to glare in defiance at the Demon Snake digimon. "If you want to get to them, you have to go through me."

"Ssso be it," Orochimon challenged back. "Ssssstop thissss then, if you can."

" ** _Inferno Blast!_** " Eight streams of fire shot out of Orochimon's mouths and head straight for Koichi, but he did not back down or move to dodge. It felt like something or someone was whispering to him, telling him not to move. That everything would be alright. Then just before the fire blast could hit Koichi his D-Tector began to emit a bright light and a static screeching sound. The light covered Koichi, but didn't block him from sight of the humans or digimon. As the attack hit the light, instead of burning Koichi to a crisp, the fire stopped. The light was acting like a shield and protecting Koichi from the fire, much to the amazement of the others watching the events unfold.

"It is time," the woman's voice was heard coming from the D-Tector. Koichi moved the device until it was in in front of his face. Instead of seeing the eye symbol, he saw a symbol that looked similar to the Japanese symbol for Darkness. "Koichi Kimura, embrace your destiny." Koichi couldn't say how he knew what to do next; it felt to him that some powerful ethereal force was guiding him.

Koichi lowered his right arm, whose hand was holding the D-Tector, and raised hit left arm until his hand was above him. A ring of data appeared around his left hand.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution," Koichi called out as he brought his left hand down and his right arm up, and and ground the scanner of the D-Tector against the ring of data. As he spread his arms wide the data began to cover and form a cocoon around him.

Inside the cocoon Koichi could feel himself transforming. His form was changing and new thoughts and information was entering his mind, but they felt natural rather than invasive. He began to welcome the change and enjoy it. It was like something in him was being set loose.

Outside of the cocoon of data the humans and digimon could only watch. They had no idea what was going on with Koichi, but they could tell it was something big. Then suddenly as it appeared, the cocoon of data disappeared. The watchers didn't know what to expect, but it certainly was not what they were seeing. Instead of the dark haired preteen standing before them, it was a warrior-like digimon

The warrior was wearing a black armor with golden highlights. The armor had a distinct lion theme with a lion's motif on both of his knees and shoulders and one large one on his chest. His helmet was also shaped like a lion with its face being black, its thick mane was gold, and like the other motifs on its body it had red jewel-like eyes. While the mouth of the lion shaped helmets was open there was a a face guard protecting most of the warrior's face, only leaving his glowing red eyes exposed. The lions on his shoulders had large round jewels that wee a blood red in their mouths. His boots began below his knees, and resembled a lion's paws, including golden claws on the tips. In his right hand was some sort of black and gold spear, and in it's left hand was a shield shaped like and sphinx with red eyes and a red jewel on its forehead. On the back of the warrior was the symbol for Darkness.

"Is. Is that Koichi," Shinya asked stunned at the warrior's sudden appearance.

"I think so," Daisuke answered. He, Koromon, and DemiVeemon had the same stunned face as his cousin, but Yaamon while surprised had a look of someone contemplating something with his narrowed eyes focused on the warrior.

Having heard them the warrior turned to the stunned boys and digimon. "I'm Lowemon now," the warrior spoke in a deeper voice than what Koichi had; it was similar though. It was as if he was only several years older. There was a playful twinkle in his eyes as he spoke, and Daisuke bet that if he took off that face guard he would have seen the warrior smirking at their stunned expression.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer:_**

 ** _Name_ _: Lowemon_**

 ** _Level:_ _Human Hybrid_**

 ** _Type : Warrior_**

 ** _Lowemon is known as the "Valiant Jet-Black Warrior." He is the human spirit of Darkness and the inheritor of the powers of AncientSphinxmon. Lowemon is so powerful that he wears the Neebelnge Ring on his right index finger in order to suppress and conceal most of his strength. With the Danzai no Yari it pierces its enemies and with the Shokuzai no Tate he purifies them._**

What the warrior said was true; he no longer Koichi, or rather he was no longer just Koichi. While there were physical and a few mental differences between the two, there was no spiritual difference between the human Koichi and the digimon Lowemon. They were both one and the same. He only referred to himself as Lowemon to avoid confusion with his human-self.

While he still felt like Koichi on the inside, there were differences between the two forms. Lowemon was not only taller and older than his human form, but he was stronger. He could feel the heightened strength in every muscle in is body, much greater than what any human could get hope to process no mater how long they trained. He also felt the power of Darkness flowing through his body and soul. It felt very good, yet it wasn't corrupting. Instead it felt natural and in his control, like it was eager for him to draw upon its power.

Just like how his physical form changed **,** there were a few mental changes, but they were not a vast. The warrior felt even more calm and patient than he was before, like he could wait forever in one spot and not really mind. He also felt more mature and had a better understanding of things than he did as a human. It was like he aged mentally for several years in just a few seconds during the transformation. The biggest mental change was the warrior instincts that now flooded his mind; he knew what he had to do and how to do it. Lowemon knew how to fight and how much of his strength he should use.

The biggest difference overall was he feeling of freedom. He felt like his true self was revealed. That all the masks and acting had been stripped away, exposing who he truly was on the inside. There was no true difference between Lowemon and Koichi because Lowemon was who Koichi was on the inside. He was Koichi's truest self. The distinction between the two could only be said as that Koichi was a human child and Lowemon was a digimon warrior, other than that they were one being.

"He's a Legendary Warrior," Yaamon smirked gaining the attention of his fellow in-training digimon along with Daisuke and Shinya.

"What's a Legendary Warrior," Daisuke asked and Shinya nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure," DemiVeemon said and then looked a Koromon who shook his head.

"How do you not know who the Legendary Warriors are," Yaamon asked testily. "I can understand the humans not knowing, but what is your excuse? They were talked about quite a bit in digischool."

"We were probably out sick that day," DemiVeemon shrugged.

"Or more likely paying more attention to that friend of yours," Koromon snickered.

"The one who jiggled when he danced," DemiVeemon chuckled. "He was a hoot."

"Leaving the topic for DemiVeemon's jiggly friend for another time, the Legendary Warriors are just that, legendary," Yaamon explained. "Along time ago there were ten ancient digimon who fought an evil tyrant for the future of the Digital World. Unfortunately, while they put up a good fight and managed to weaken him, they were not strong enough to destroy him. They knew that they needed to stop him or the Digital World would be lost, and the Earth would likely be next. In a desperate move they gathered the last of their energy and managed to seal away the tyrant for all time. When digimon are destroyed or lose all of their energy we don't truly die; instead we are born back in The Village of Beginnings as digieggs. The ancient digimon decided not to be reborn, choosing to divide their power into two spirits a piece. One human spirit and one beast spirit. These spirits were to be used by the Legendary Warriors to defend the Digital World when evil returned and it was on the brink of disaster, and because your friend has the human spirit of Darkness, he is a Legendary Warrior."

"Interesting," Lowemon stated having overheard the whole explanation. "But I think anymore information will have to wait for later. I still have a snake to deal with." Lowemon turned to Orochimon who was staring at the dark warrior with narrowed eyes.

"Jusssst becausssse you turned into a digimon doesssn't mean that you have any hope of beating me," Orochimon hissed. "Legendary Warrior or not, you will fall and Massster Cherubimon will give me a nisssse reward for giving him the Ssssspirit of Darknessss.

" ** _Ame no Murakumo!_** _"_ Orochimon's tail became a sword once again, and he thrusted it at Lowemon.

" ** _Dark Rocket!_** _"_ Lowemon turned his spear so that the pointed prongs were facing the ground. A burst of darkness shot out of the spear's prongs and launched Lowemon over the sword and straight toward Orochimon's face. The snake digimon didn't have time to mount a defense before Lowemon launched a roundhouse kick that struck the organic head and three of the metal heads. Lowemon landed on his heels and moved into the forward motion so that he was turned into the direction facing Orochimon.

The humans and in-training digimon gave a loud cheer as the three metal heads disintegrated into data particles.

"Alright Koichi," Daisuke pumped his fists.

"Go Lowemon," DemiDevimon cheered. "Show that snake who is the mon."

The cheering came to an abrupt end as Orochimon's organic head began to chuckle and then burst out into full hissing laughter. Lowemon narrowed his eye's at the snake digimon and put his guard up.

"I'll admit that that kick was powerful," Orochimon snickered. "But it wasssssn't enough!" Data then began to gather around the base of Orochimon's heads, and to the shock of everyone watching the three heads that Lowemon got rid of reformed looking good as new.

"Oh come on," Shinya yelled. "That's got to be cheating."

"So that's what the voice meant when she said that only one head was real," Lowemon thought out loud. "It doesn't matter how many times I damage or destroy them, unless I can stop the organic head the fight won't end."

"It won't matter that you have figured it out becaussssse you won't be able to hit me," Orochimon hissed before he took in a deep breath.

 **" _Sake Breath!_ "** A mist like vapor came out of the mouth of the organic head. It quickly enveloped the area, and covered Lowemon before he could escape.

 **" _Dark Slice!_ "** Lowemon jumped out of the cloud and launched several strikes of his spear at the Orochimon's organic head, but just before the strikes could hit Lowemon's vision when fuzzy. Instead of there being one organic head there were five and over twenty metal heads. The attack missed organic head and stuck only one of the metal heads, which quickly reformed. Lowemon couldn't find his balance and fumbled the landing.

"What'ssss the matter? Ssssseeing double," Orochimon teased while Lowemon stumbled while trying to get back up. "That wasss my ssssspecial attack. That missssst wasss pure and undiluted sssssake. The alcohol content of that attack is ssssso ssssstrong that even the sssssmallest whiff can make the heaviesssst drinker drunk"

"So that's why..." Lowemon's eyes went wide. "As long as I keep seeing double and my balance is off then none of my focused attacks are never going to hit their target."

"It's hoplessss," Orochimon snickered. "Just give up; there is nothing that you can do while in thissss condition.

"Don't listen do him," Yaamon called out. "You can do this. You just need to think."

"Yaamon's right, Lowemon," Daisuke yelled while DemiVeemon nodded his head.

"You're still in this fight," Shinya joined in. "As long as you don't give up you can still show the cheating snake a thing or two."

"Get him Lowemon," Koromon cheered. "Make vaporware out of that reptile."

"Pathetic," Orochimon stated looking at the cheering humans and digimon. "You all ssssshould just give up and accept your demisssse. There issss no hope for any of you."

"You wrong," Lowemon stated causing Orochimon to put his focus back onto the warrior who was now standing tall and radiating confidence. "They have hope because they believe in me, and because they have hope I will win."

"Oh," Orochimon smirked. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple," Lowemon said as his eyes gained a dark and mischievous gleam. A predatory smirk of his own formed under his mouth guard. "If I can't hit you with a focused attack, then I won't use one. Instead I'll use one that can take out the whole area.

"What!"

" ** _Dark Coffin!_ " **Lowemon's next attack cut off Orochimon's question as he raised his staff and several shadows leapt off of the ground and grabbed onto Orochimon, including the snake's own shadow. Within seconds the demon snake was covered in a dark aura that prevented him from struggling let alone moving.

"What have you done to me," Orochimon hissed out angrily.

"I have sealed your movements using the powers within the shadows," Lowemon explained as the lion's head on his chest opened its mouth. "Now its time to end this fight."

A ball of darkness formed in front of the lion's mouth. It started off small but it quickly grew larger than Lowemon's chest. The power radiating off of the orb of darkness was so strong that the Daisuke's and Shinya's hair and clothes began to blow around like they were caught in a gale.

"No. Please stop," Orochimon begged as his eyes widened in fright at the sight of the ball of darkness.

"It's over," Lowemon stated.

" _ **Intensive Dark Meteor!"**_ The orb of darkness shot out as fast as a bullet away from Lowemon and towards the screaming Orochimon. When it struck the immobilized snake it blew up and covered the digimon and the area surrounding it an explosion of dark purple and black. The force of the resulting shock wave knocked Daisuke and Shinya onto their knees.

"Whoa," DemiDevimon managed to choke out. The sentiment was shared amongst the others.

"That's the power of the Legendary Warrior of Darkness," Yaamon smirked.

The light from the attack faded out after a few seconds revealing a crater and Orochimon in its center. Instead of attacking or moving, the digimon's figure began to grow dark until it was completely blackened out and a ring of data surrounded it.

"What is that," Daisuke questioned looking at the strange glowing ring.

"It's Orochimon's fractal code," Yaamon explained. "It is the data that makes up his body. All things in the Digital World are made up of data and that data takes the form of fractal code when it becomes exposed. Even you are made of data."

"What," Shinya gasped. "I thought humans were made of cells."

"Maybe in the Human World, but when you crossed the gate into the Digital World you were converted into data," Yaamon stated.

"Cool," Daisuke smiled.

Meanwhile, Lowemon crossed over the field to Orochimon's silhouette. The Valiant Jet-Black Warrior raised his right hand and Koichi's D-Tector materialized in it.

"It's time to say good-bye and be purified by the night," Lowemon said before he drug the scanner of the D-Tector against the ring of data. "Fractal Code Digitize." The ring of data unwrapped itself and was absorbed by the D-Tector through the scanner. After the ribbon of data was fully absorbed Orochimon's silhouette grew smaller and brighter as it turned into an egg. The egg hovered for a few seconds before it flew off into the air while everyone watched.

"What just happened," Shinya turned to Yaamon.

"Remember when I told you that digimon don't die, but are reborn," Yaamon asked. When both boys nodded he continued, "Well that's just what happened to Orochimon. After his data was absorbed he turned back into a digiegg. That egg is now heading back to the Village of Beginnings, the place where all reborn digimon have their start. Hopefully he will get to live a new and better life when he hatches, and won't remember any of this."

Lowemon began to walk back to the group, but he only made it halfway there when he fell to his knees. Data cocooned him once more, and when the cocoon faded the Warrior of Darkness had reverted back into a tired and panting Koichi. The group didn't waste a second before running to the boy, and asking him if he was all right or if he was hurt.

"I'm fine," Koichi reassured them once he caught his breathe and moved into a sitting positon with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back against a boulder. "Spirit evolving and fighting against Orochimon just took a lot out of me. I'm also still a little bit tipsy from his last attack."

"I'm glad that your alright," Daisuke grinned. "But that was one awesome fight."

"It was amazing," Shinya agreed. "I'm happy that you won Koichi-niisan."

"No need to be formal Shinya. Please just call me Koichi," the boy said blushing at the title. "I'm glad that you liked the fight, but I don't think I'm up for a repeat performance just yet." Everyone laughed at this, causing the tension to fade away. After laughing Shinya, Daisuke, and the digimon all joined Koichi in sitting against the boulder and taking a break themselves.

A few seconds later Koichi's D-Tector began to glow and make a static noise. Everyone looked at the device that was still in Koichi's hand from when he purified Orochimon. The screen was lit up, but no symbol was showing, meaning the woman was not going to tell them anything.

"What is going on with it," Koichi muttered as be began to press some of the buttons to see if one of them could tell him what was happening.

"Fractal code rendered," the woman's voice said when Koichi hit the button directly under the screen. Then a ribbon of data shot out of the scanner and headed straight for the canyon. The data began to fill in the gap in the ground, and within moments a village appeared in the middle of a grassy field that was now where the canyon used to be.

"What did I just do," Koichi asked in wide-eyed disbelief.

* * *

 **Well, how did you like it. Was it any good or did it totally suck (I hope not).**

 **I kept my promise regarding the appearance of guides and special characters, but it was a chapter late.**

 **Can you name all the digimon who made an appearance but wasn't named?**

 **Now for my special question. What songs do you think best suit each of the characters, both human and digimon. That can include their Japanese theme songs. Personally I love "Blader" and "Oreta Tsubasa de ~ With Broken Wings" along with "Fire!," "With the Will," and "The Last Element," "Salamander," "in the blue," and "Say Yes!." Heck, most of the Digimon Frontier songs are really good. The answers can effect how one of the chapters play out.**

 **Don't forget to read, review, like, and favorite.**

 **PS. Anyone else having problems where Bold typing won't show up on the computer?**


End file.
